transformersfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Transformers Neo
Autobots Founding Members *Optimus Prime (Roger Craig Smith) The current leader of the Autobots who, despite being one of the youngest Cybertronian leaders, demonstrated extraordinary courage & wisdom in the war against the Decepticons. He treats all lives with benevolence, fights for freedom & peace & continues to fight to protect the weak & maintain their beliefs. His biggest consequence after obtaining the Matrix is his bringing of the Transformers' conflict to Earth. Every causality weighs heavily on his spark, but it fails to break him. He has a Mouthplate for battle like his live-action, Animated & Prime/Robots in Disguise (2015) counterparts & knight-themed armor like his Age of Extinction/The Last Knight counterpart & transforms into a Red/Blue/Black/White/Silver/Yellow/Purple/Green/Tan Cybertronian Semi-Truck like his War for Cybertron/Fall of Cybertron/Rise of the Dark Spark counterpart & later a Futuristic Semi-Truck. He wields a handheld energon Sword of Judgement, a handheld energon shield with an ion cannon on it, a right arm-mounted Divine chain-gun & a handheld energon Fusion axe. He eventually gains the Star Saber.His voice pattern is basic on Captian America *Bumblebee (Will Friedle): Autobot Reconnaissance Officer who was one of the last Transformers created, before the Allspark went into hibernation. By natural selection, he was appointed to be Optimus' scout. In his limited capacity, he would look up to model authority such as Optimus. He desires to be recognized, which forces him to try to seize the opportunity to display his courage. Thus, he would perform some seemingly foolhardy & risky tasks in an attempt to impress his teammates. In secrecy, though, he's a competent scout like no other. He has a battle mask like his live-action counterpart & transforms into a Yellow/Black/Red/Green/Silver/Blue/White Volkwagen Hatchback Car like his Online counterparts. He wields a right arm-mounted plasma cannon, 2 shoulder-mounted rocket launchers, a handheld energon hammer, a handheld Skullbuster shotgun & a left arm-mounted Laser Blade. *Jazz (Phil LaMarr) The cool & level-headed Autobot Second-in-Command & Optimus' best friend before the War who, before every battle, would decorate himself with tattoos to remind himself that no matter where he is, he's always a Cybertronian. However, he does have an obsession with Earth's entertainment culture, such as break dance & ballet. His knowledge of Earth's environment & culture designated him as Optimus' assistant. Even when given the most dangerous task to do, he's able to complete the objective with an impeccable attitude & his own sense of swagger, but can get distracted easily during battles, though he's learning to stay focused. He has a jawline & a soul patch like his Animated counterpart & transforms into a White/Blue/Silver/Red/Black/Yellow/Green/Orange Cybertronian Sports Car like his War for Cybertron/Fall of Cybertron/Rise of the Dark Spark counterpart & later a Futuristic Street Rally Sports Car like his Generation 1/2, Robots in Disguise (2015) & Online counterparts. He wields 2 handheld energon Static Shock Tonfas, a right forearm-mounted electro-whip used for fighting & for grappling, a left forearm-mounted Arc Blaster, 2 shoulder-mounted sonic cannons & 2 handheld energon nun-chucks. *Arcee (Zelda Williams) An Autobot Ninja whose kind & humble, but is also tough as nails all the time, always ready with a snarky quip even in the face of destruction, not afraid to bend the rules every now & then like Ironhide & seemingly never, ever scared, though she did get startled by Dead End one time. She has a red streak near one optic, wears a metal leather jacket & war skirt & transforms into a Blue/Dark Pink/White/Black/Silver/Orange/Purple Cybertronian Convertible like her Generation 1, Animated & War for Cybertron counterparts & later a Futuristic Motorcycle. She wields 2 handheld ion pistols, a handheld energon chain whip, 2 arm-mounted energon blades & a handheld energon crossbow.She’s based off Susan Blu’s portrayal. *Ironhide (John DiMaggio): Autobot Third-in-Command & Optimus' bodyguard who prefers actions to words & dislikes talk for talk's sake. Though he may be rough around the edges, he's still optimistic & upbeat. He's more than a little trigger-happy where he's willing to push the Autobot code to the limit if he thinks it could get the job done faster. He has a scar near one optic like his live-action counterpart & transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Blue/Orange/White/Green Cybertronian Van like his Animated & War for Cybertron/Fall of Cybertron/Rise of the Dark Spark counterparts & later a Futuristic Pickup Truck. He wields a right forearm-mounted plasma cannon, a left forearm-mounted rocket launcher, a handheld energon mace & 2 shoulder-mounted particle chain-guns. *Cliffjumper (Nolan North) A deeply devoted Autobot who’s Jazz’s brother figure & his eagerness & daring have no equal, but he does tend towards impulsiveness, especially when it comes to any kind of softly-softly approach. He prefers to liven up the day with firefights while retrieving enemy intelligence. He more than lives up to his name: he'll fearlessly leap long before he bothers looking. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Yellow/Black/Brown/Purple Cybertronian Mini-Car like his War for Cybertron/Fall of Cybertron/Rise of the Dark Spark counterpart & later a Dodge Challenger Muscle Car like his Prime counterpart, but with artificial buffalo horns, spires on the hood, side exhaust pipes & a spoiler. He wields 2 forearm-mounted glass has cannons, a handheld energon lasso, a handheld energon sword & a handheld ion chain-gun.His robot reassembles a foot soldier *Hound (Jeremy Shada): The brave, fearless & loyal Autobot Adventurer who loves going on adventures & saving the day. When the dark, barren metalscapes of Cybertron no longer interest him, he uses this opportunity to explore the breathtaking caverns & mountainous expanses that Earth provides for him. He's vulnerable to thermal & electromagnetic interference & transforms into a Green/Black/Gold/Tan/White Cybertronian Jeep like his Fall of Cybertron counterpart & later a Futuristic Jeep. He wields a handheld energon longbow, a handheld energon machete, a handheld Roaring Gravity shotgun & grenades. His voice pattern is based off Finn Mertens from Adventure Time. *Prowl (Matthew Marcer): The Autobots' quiet, competent & loyal, but morally ambiguous strategist from the Elite Guard & Cyber-Ninja Corps who Optimus keeps near at hand for his indispensable expertise. He’s able to analyze & advise on complex combat situations almost instantaneously, but he really doesn't get along well with his fellow Autobots, many of whom find his strict adherence to military protocol stifling. His processor will glitch out at illogical or unexpected situations or if startled & he'll pass out which takes awhile for him to wake him up, which is why Rewind likes to target him specifically for fun or to put him in his place at times. He was tried to restore the Allspark & was killed in the process only for the Allspark’s energy to save him. He has a Balbo, a battle mask & transforms into a White/Black/Gold/Blue/Red/Orange Cybertronian Police Car & later a 2016 Ford Taurus Police Interceptor Car when he came to Earth. He wields a handheld acid rifle, a handheld electro-taser, shruikens, 2 forearm-mounted energon swords, a handheld energon spear, 2 handheld fusion pistols, a handheld energon truncheon & 2 shoulder-mounted rocket launchers. He's based off Michael Bell's portrayal. Decepticons Nemesis Crew *Megatron (Frank Welker): The leader of the Decepticons who quickly rose to power as champion of the pits of Kaon & assembled a group of followers. He later starts the Great War after a debacle with the Primes where he tapped into the frustration of those like him & enflamed their revolutionary leanings. His power & prestige defined his heroic glory, but his treachery still posed him a threat to all. In his own way, he’s as much an idealist as Optimus, but his zeal sprang from a committed belief that beings such as they were made to conquer & rule. Despite his oftentimes fierce exterior, he simply saw himself as just another bot trying to weather the conflict as best he can & is sometimes disgusted by the actions he’s forced to stoop to & also believes the Autobots to be living a lie. Also, he would never betray his family, leave behind any of his comrades or forget to restore his former homeland by cyberforming Earth to use their materials to fix Cybertron. He was killed by a corrupted Optimus but was later resurrected just in time for Unicron's arrival. He transforms into a Light Grey/Black/Silver/Purple/Red/Tan/Blue/Yellow/Brown Cybertronian Jet like his Cybertron, live-action, Animated & Prime/Robots in Disguise (2015) counterparts/Futuristic Tank. *Shockwave (David Sabolov): Megatron's 1st Lieutenant & Mad Scientist & a former member of the Science Corps who spent 4,000,000 years on Cybertron, keeping Decepticon control, but was eventually forced to flee to Earth, where he, after getting frozen for several decades & thawed out by Megatron, continued his scientific duties. He was originally an outspoken, emotional & friendly bot. Then he was subjected to Shadowplay by Sentinel Prime when the Great War began, where his emotions were forcefully removed, turning him into an emotionless husk. Making things even worse, he had his face & hands taken away & replaced with a blank mask & claws for no reason other than spite, which caused him to join Megatron. His actions are carried out with the cold, brutal clarity & perfection one would expect of a purely mechanical being—his way is not that of blood lust, like so many other Decepticons, but rather that of a scientist attempting to solve a problem, though often confounded by initiative, emotional thinking. He's an expert on Space Bridge technology & regards Megatron's passion for conquest with something approaching disdain, believing it only hinders achievement of his goals. He tries to find the logic in everything & while he’s usually stoic, he does care about Slipstream, showing to have some signs of his former self. He transforms into a Dark Purple/Grey/Black/Green/Orange Cybertronian Fighter Jet like his War for Cybertron/Fall of Cybertron/Rise of the Dark Spark counterpart/Cybertronian Tank like his Animated & Prime counterparts. *Starscream (Sam Rigiel): The vain, arrogant, ruthless & self-serving Decepticon Third-in-Command who believes he was made to rule, not to serve as he'll stop at nothing to advance his own cause & bides his time to destroy Megatron & take his rightful place as the "true" leader of the Decepticons. He’s very good at what he does, but sometimes overrates himself. He once became a ghost after another one of his attempts got him killed, on Halloween where he scared several Transformers & some humans & tried to ruin Halloween, until he was rebuilt & resurrected by Shockwave after being scared back into his body by a tattered Dead End. He eventually stops with his backstabbing plans & starts warming up to Megatron. He transforms into a Dark Grey/White/Red/Blue/Black/Brown/Orange/Yellow Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor Fighter Jet like his Cybertron & live-action counterparts *Soundwave (Frank Welker): Decepticon Fourth-in-Command & Communications Officer & a former gladiator who was already Megatron's loyal lieutenant when war broke out on Cybertron. When he was originally created, he suffered from sensory overload, not knowing where he came from or even what his name was until he met Laserbeak, Ravage, Rumble & Ratbat & Ravage's advice helps him to control his mind-reading through focus. After that, he lives with them on the streets & they remain loyal to each other, even coming with him when he was employed by Cybertron’s Senate, the pits of Kaon where he met Megatron, Lugnut & Blackout when he joined the Decepticons. Often silent, but deadly, he would often take on mediating quarrels, but he isn’t without his sense of intellect. He was never very chatty, but these days, on Earth, he's become near silent, communicating by playing back recordings of other people's conversations. He just sneaks about, patiently looking for Autobot transmissions & creeping you out, managing to startle Rewind, which no Transformer could do. If anyone were to threaten his position, he could blackmail his perpetrator with the latter's database, since he could read minds, he learns about the secret relationships & friendships between the factions. Because of his greed, he’s often hated by some of the Decepticons. As long as knowledge is power, he’s always gets the last laugh. Despite his usual demeanor, he’s a loving & caring father figure to his Mini-Cons. He also does begin to warm up to some of the Decepticons & even some Autobots & even began developing a personality which allowed him to become Blaster's Conjunx Endura, ending up in a secret relationship himself. He invented a note that can rock a robot’s face off, which he showed to Blaster, which got him a kiss on the lips. He got trapped in Limbo after one battle & used his psychic abilities to amplify their bond while they’re on different dimensional planes until she could get him out of there, but he accidentally brought Megatronus with him. He transforms into a Dark Blue/White/Yellow/Silver/Purple/Black Balkan MK6 Communications Truck/General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper Unmanned Aerial Vehicle like his Prime/Robots in Disguise (2015) counterpart. **Laserbeak (Dee Bradley Baker): Soundwave’s Black/Red/Blue/Orange Andean Condor-based Mini-Con who's the leader of his Mini-Cons & is often used by Soundwave as a spy & interrogator. Soundwave seems to favor him the most, despite being a coward. He transforms into a Data Disc. **Ravage (Grey Griffin): Soundwave’s Black/Silver/Purple/Red Panther-themed Mini-Con who’s skilled in various fighting styles & use of firearms. Short-tempered, bloodthirsty & easily startled, she’s a force to be reckoned with, however she’s very light sensitive & can be temporarily blinded. She transforms into a Data Disc. Her voice pattern is based off Kitty Katswell from T.U.F.F. Puppy. **Rumble (Jeffrey Dean Morgan): Soundwave’s Blue/Black/Red/Yellow/Dark Grey Humanoid Mini-Con who likes cracking shells & breaking what’s inside. He transforms into a Data Disc. His voice pattern is based off Negan from the Walking Dead franchise. **Ratbat (Olivia Olson): Soundwave’s Black/Purple/Pink/Yellow Vampire Bat-themed Mini-Con who’s actually over a thousand years old, when she met Soundwave & a trickster at heart, but can be sentimental as she once took a teddy bear from a toy store that was wrecked from one battle & name it Hambo & is very emotional, which will explain her occasional violent outbursts. She transforms into a Data Disc. Her voice pattern is based off Marceline Abadeer from Adventure Time & her final robot mode resembles a fusion of her, Sam Manson from Danny Phantom & Lydia Deetz from Beetlejuice, having a long ponytail with some hairs sticking out & a pair of fangs & wearing eye-shadow, a croptop with her insignia on it that ends at her navel, a revealing skirt with leggings underneath & platform boots with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or relaxing after an intense battle. *Blackout (Clancy Brown): Decepticon Demolition Specialist & a battle-hardened gladiator from the pits of Kaon who joined Megatron in the Great War. He was also a guard at the Decagon plaza, when the War began. Few have survived an encounter with him & lived to tell the tale, but those who have survived have added his story to Decepticon lore, which tells of him singlehandedly obliterating vast numbers of Omega Sentinels back on Cybertron during the War. He transforms into a Gray/Black/Brown/Yellow/Burgundy/Purple/Light Blue Sikorsky CH-53K King Stallion Helicopter. *Barricade (Steve Blum): Decepticon Enforcer & Speed Demon & Bumblebee's rival who's one of the most wanted Decepticon criminals & is considered fractious even by Decepticon standards, yet is willing to give Megatron the benefit of the doubt & follow where he leads. He learned how to take care of himself while running with Cybertron's most vicious racing gangs before the Great War & that has got a bit of a mouth on him. Whether it's smashing through an Autobot roadblock or hunting down his latest quarry, he rarely lets an opportunity to taunt, criticize or demoralize someone go by, though he was outdone by Nightbird. It's been said that he likes to trick people into trusting him, just so he can see their reactions when they find out just how much of a bad idea it was, which why he picked the same type of vehicle of Prowl & Quickshadow, though a different type of a police car. He often worked with powerful crime bosses as hired muscle on Earth. He transforms into a Black/Blue/Silver/White/Purple/Green/Yellow/Orange 2016 Ford Mustang Saleen S281 Police Car like his Last Knight counterpart. *Lugnut (Fred Tatasciore): Megatron's bodyguard who was known as the Kaon Crusher in the pits of Kaon. If Megatron were to command him to jump, he would be in the upper atmosphere long before Megatron could specify how high. It's easy to misinterpret his blind zeal for a lack of overall processing power, but this isn’t the case. Although he isn't much of a thinker or planner, he doesn’t care, since Megatron master makes the plans & he carries them out. However, that blind loyalty is his weakness, which is to the point of religious fanaticism, annoys several Decepticons, even Megatron himself at times & is often mocked by the other Decepticons & even some of the Autobots because of it, which annoys him in return. He transforms into a Purple/Jade/Khaki/Silver/Black Lockheed Martin C-130J Super Hercules Bomber Airplane. *Blitzwing (Dave Boat): Lugnut's loud-mouthed, belligerent & brash Triple Changer partner who later became a partial pacifist, which allowed him to secretly befriend Mirage & Red Alert. He once got multiple personality disorder after one battle, causing him to switch between a monocle face which speaks with quiet disdain, when he brings up a plan he came up with which also allowed him to befriend Slipstream, his regular face & a black jack-o'-lantern-like face, when he has a tendency to crack puns & pull pranks & also quote children's nursery rhymes, or random non sequiturs, mostly followed by hysterical laughter which allowed him to befriend Rumble, which is based on how he feels at the moment. He was eventually cured by Slipstream, but could keep all his new friends. He often gets stuck in mid-transformation, causing others to kick or slam him to help him. He transforms into a Tan/Purple/Black/Beige/Red Freewing F-14 Tomcat Twin Electric Ducted Fan Jet/Leopard 2 Tank. *Skyquake (Roger Craig Smith): A childhood friend of Lugnut who’s a guardian sent to protect Earth's energon stocks. Like Lugnut, he won’t only obey every order; he’ll follow them until Megatron says otherwise, regardless of the passage of time. He also possesses a rather short temper towards those who get in the way of Megatron's will. Otherwise, he's a polite guy when it comes down to it, even to his targets & foes which Prowl & Tracks give him credit for when they fought him. He transforms into a White/Green/Orange/Red/Brown/Blue F-35 Lightning II Fighter Jet like his Prime counterpart. *Knock Out (Daran Norris): The Decepticons' team medic, a weight-loss surgeon & aerodynamic specialist who preoccupies with speed & racing, having joined street races & getting several Transformers such as Leadfoot, Roadbuster, Topspin, Nightbird & the Stunticons into them too as well as looking good while doing so. He's constantly looking for physical flaws & imperfections to work his magic on, mostly on other bots as he helps them stay fit & attractive to go with the training, though he’s shocked that Nightbird is at peak physical condition, despite her huge appetite, which she says it must do with her high metabolism. He does tell her to only use her adrenaline syringes for emergencies, though. He does angry whenever his paint job is damaged in any way. He transforms into a Red/Black/Green/Orange/Tan/Silver/Dark Grey 2016 Custom Aston Martin Vanquish Car. *Dreadwing (Keith David): Skyquake’s twin brother & an expert in explosives, like Blackout. Like Lugnut & Skyquake, he's intensely loyal to Megatron. However, unlike his brother, he’s better at keeping his temper in check, most of the time, which is how he befriended Sunstorm, giving him the idea to help control his brother’s anger, since he could control it better. During situations of dwindling odds, he considers all possibilities within battle & is wary of the potential consequences of hasty decisions. He transforms into a Blue/Yellow/White/Silver/Red/Purple/Grey F-35 Lightning II Fighter Jet like his Prime counterpart. His voice pattern is based off Albert Francis "Al" Simmons a.k.a. Spawn. *Trypticon (Fred Tatasciore): A giant Black/Purple/Green Tyrannosaurus Rex-themed Decepticon who’s Omega Supreme's rival & the Decepticons’ answer to him & is in fact insecure wondering if the Decepticon cause was in fact the right one for him on the inside, though several Decepticons don’t actually know about this, because of how they’ll question why does he have this conflict. Maybe that’s why Slipstream manages to understand him & talks to him in the same manner as Optimus & Omega Supreme do by themselves, without her getting blasted in the face or eaten by him. He transforms into a Cybertronian Mothership/Cybertronian Satellite Cannon hybrid called the Nemesis like his War for Cybertron/Fall of Cybertron counterpart/Cybertronian Heavy Assault Tank/Nimitz Class Aircraft Carrier. Additional Decepticons *Vehicons (various): Megatron's Foot Soldiers who transform into Purple/Green/Black Futuristic Motorcycles, Futuristic Sports Cars, Futuristic Fighter Jets, Futuristic Helicopters Futuristic Trucks, Futuristic Tanks & Futuristic Boats. *Astrotrain (Jason Isaacs): Decepticon Transport who loves to sow confusion. Nothing pleases him more than confronting an Autobot in a dark corner & making him or her wonder if he or she's up against 1 Decepticon or 2. He craves having this power over others. He might be single-minded but when most of your time is spent transporting troops around, you have to take your jollies where you can. He wants more from life, but it's either fly the other Decepticons around, or get scrapped by them. He transforms into a Dark Grey/Purple/White/Blue/Green/Red/Orange/Yellow Boeing X-37 Space Shuttle/Tsubame 800 Bullet Train. *Lockdown (Lance Henriksen): Decepticon Bounty Hunter who speaks in a British accent & holds himself above the Autobot/Decepticon war & sees both sides as squabbling children that he has to reign in personally. Like any good bounty hunter, he's all business & does whatever it takes to haul his bounty in. It's only ever personal if someone else makes it so. He's an old enemy to Ratchet & Arcee who'd he hunted for a few times during the Great War & to Drift & Prowl, whose mentors he's slain. He doesn't really care what he has to do in order to fulfill his contract, eager to destroy entire planets if it's necessary. He's not afraid to tell his colleagues exactly what he thinks of them, for better or for ill. His respect for other species isn’t too great either, sometimes mumbling about his own clients & speaking to them sarcastically. This, along his fighting styles, is what won Windblade’s spark over & she became his Conjunx Endura, until she found out that Unicron is his contractor, where, to get paid, he must feed all the Transformers to him when he comes to eat Earth & Cybertron. This leaves Windblade sparkbroken & she breaks up with him. He then helps the other Transformers stop Unicron with that he may not care about the War, but he's still going to help them, which allowed to get back together. He transforms into a Black/Green/Silver/Purple/Blue/Yellow/Red Equus 770 Muscle Car. *Megatronus Prime/The Fallen (Bryan Cranston): Megatron’s father figure who’s a former member of the Primes who was Solus Prime’s Conjunx Endura, but was prone to bursts of temper & aggression due to his pride & secret shame at being a necessary evil to balance out the light & the darkness within the Primes. He’s the only Prime who’s fascinated with the destruction of something to create something new. The other Primes, except Liege & Solus, often viewed him as an unpredictable & unstable presence. His private insecurities & hidden fears continue to fester & soon gave way to something darker. With Liege’s help, he turned on the other Primes, declared war & changed his name. Following the War of the Primes, he exiled himself from Cybertron after being manipulated by Liege into murdering Solus, but got sent to Limbo when the other Primes found him on Earth attacking some cavemen during the Ice Age, until he freed when Blaster rescued Soundwave. Once freed, he tried to use the Energon Harvester to turn the Sun into new Energon. He later helped the other Transformers stop Unicron. He transforms into a Black/Red/Silver/Purple/Teal/Orange Cybertronian Fighter Jet like his live-action toy/PL-01 Concept Tank. His voice pattern is based off Walter White from Breaking Bad. *Slipstream (Tara Strong): A well-spoken & highly intelligent, but very awkward & timid scientist & Shockwave’s daughter figure who holds a great interest in knowledge & science, being able to assemble intricate scientific devices & solve complex mathematical equations. She’s also very knowledgeable about Cybertron's history, specializes in sarcasm & stinging insults hidden behind a thin veneer of humor, though Windblade was able to outdo her, though she did apologize since she was impressed with her & often volunteers to be used as a test subject; especially if it’s her own experiments. She studies extensively & takes an organized, sometimes overly analytical approach to solving problems. However, she lacks self-confidence when it comes to fitting in with others & can be too neat & overly-organized for her own good when she gets distressed after an intense battle, having to be comforted by Shockwave, having token her in during the Great War when she came in for an interview. However, she eventually overcame her insecurities. She’s very sensitive about Shockwave's self-esteem & thus often launches into fits of rage when someone objects to or makes fun of him, going as far as to blast hapless generics, though she does know not to destroy all of them.She transforms into a Light Purple/Teal/Light Blue/Grey/Black/Red/Orange Futuristic Fighter Jet. Her voice pattern is based off Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles Sci-Twilight Sparkle from the Equestria Girls franchise, having long hair in the shape of a ponytail & wearing glasses, a metal bowtie, a lab coat, a leather vest with a dress shirt underneath, a mini-skirt, knee socks & sneakers with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath, for when she has to get specimens underwater, underwater missions, relaxing & practicing her magic after an intense battle after she became more confident or has to inject herself with some experimental liquids when experimenting on herself or anesthetic when in need of surgery into her chest or hips. *Liege Maximo (Tobin Bell): the Founder of the Decepticons & one of the traitorous members of the Primes. Scheming & treacherous, he was more dangerous with his words than with his darts, though Nightbird was able to outword him. Though he joined his brothers & sister in battling him, he later began his own schemes involving Megatronus since he was tempted by Unicron to betray them, though the other Primes just thought he was distracting him so they could defeat him. He then tried to fuse the Allspark with the Anti-Spark he found to take over the Transformers, but was killed by Megatron. He transforms into a Green/Red/Yellow Mikoyan MiG-35 Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off John Kramer a.k.a. Jigsaw from the Saw franchise & Savitar from The Flash. *Octone (Marÿke Hendrikse; Singing Voice: Lena Hall): An air-headed, carefree & cute but dangerous Triple-Changer when the deal goes down, who was a singer before the Great War caused her to cancel her tour & doesn't pick up on some Transformers’ sarcasm, but manages to become friends with some Decepticons & even some Autobots. Despite her ditzy nature, she loves to make commercial aircraft abort landings & bursts out laughing when a plane crashes. She runs a delivery service for Cybertronian Energon supplements & a bar called Decepticon Island & can make beverages which are yummier & healthier than regular alcohol suitable for both organics & robotics, though she'll use anything as an ingredient to make her drinks. Her favorite drink that she made for herself is Everything but the Kitchen Sink, which comes in many flavors. She, like Windblade, also gained a taste for human food, especially tacos & is a surprisingly good singer as she once sang at the club Thunderhoof's gang hangs out in. She transforms into a White/Purple/Black/Blue/Green/Dark Grey Boeing SUGAR Volt Airplane/Futuristic Tanker Truck. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Sonata Dusk from Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, having a long ponytail & wearing a metal fedora, eye-shadow, spiked bracelets, a leather jacket, a midriff-baring t-shirt, a pleated mini-skirt, striped stockings & sneakers with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath when she has to get some of the ingredients she needs such as water, oil & lava underwater, underwater missions or trying out her drinks in her room & watching TV after a long or intense battle. *Unicron (John Noble): The Chaos Bringer who was the one who manipulated Liege & Megatronus into betraying the Primes & later the Decepticons after revealing his true goal, which to consume & annihilate all of creation, all possible realms of existence, until it’s nothing but an infinite void of nothingness, at the center of which he shall sleep forever more, his tasks complete. However, he encountered the Autocons & was killed by all of them as they tore him apart. He transforms into an Orange/White/Brown/Purple/Black/Lime Cybertronian Planet with a pair of mandibles like his Generation 1 counterpart. Insecticons *Sharpshot (Steve Blum): Leader of the Insecticons who’s extremely arrogant & sadistic, but cowardly whenever things don't go his way. He really likes electrocuting things as he likes how his victims flinch & squirm when electrocuting them & seems to gain some sort of pleasure from it akin to a human taking dangerous street drugs that can prove to be fatal or an actor to thunderous applause. He transforms into a Black/Yellow/Purple/White/Blue/Lime Mechanical Stag Beetle like his Generation 1 & Fall of Cybertron/Rise of the Dark Spark counterparts. *Hardshell (David Kaye): One of Sharpshot's right-hand bots who loves to toy with his opponents & has developed a taste for human flesh, which is why Octane hired him to find any human corpses for her drinks & he’ll have some of the leftovers for free, though he did get Dead End hooked on them. He loves nothing more than entertaining himself by making his victims embarrass & debase themselves, before sending them to their deaths. He prefers strategy & weaponry over instinct & transforms into a Black/Yellow/Purple/Green/Orange Mechanical Hercules Beetle like his Prime counterpart. *Kickback (Troy Baker): Hardshell's partner who’s a manipulative blackmailer that several humans fall prey to his honeyed words, though not everyone falls for it. Not that he covets social interaction, it's purely to dig up your most embarrassing & exploitable secrets, so that he can make his new friend do his bidding. However, Soundwave was able to outdo him. The only thing he enjoys more than the recruiting process is destroying his reluctant double agents after they've exhausted their usefulness. He transforms into a Black/Yellow/Purple/Green/Red Mechanical Grasshopper like his Generation 1, Fall of Cybertron/Rise of the Dark Spark & Robots in Disguise (2015) counterparts. Category:Keino189 Stuff Category:TV Series